girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-05-16 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- So who is the secret General? General Zog say "he" so it could be Higgs or some odder man, or he could talk about the position as a general as "he" then it could be Jenka. Thinking about the problem with Higgs at Mamma Gkika's i would think that the jagers know that he is secret(he was in the non public part of Gkikas) or he could be to secret for the regular jagers to know about if he is a human locking jager he could be the General of infiltration and have a small squad of inconspicuous locking jagers. It would make perfect sense to have somehow placed close to Agatha to take her out if the other gains control and who could be better then an inconspicuous somewhat goofy somewhat competent (former?) low ranking military man. Agge.se 07:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : Category:Page-by-PageWhile it may be a 'he' or a known character, the fact that it's a not well known fact suggests that the general would be still very much unknown. If the Stom King's information suggests a 7th General, then this Jager has a long history of surrepticious interaction with the wider world. This both supports Higgs, and takes support from Higgs. While I think there are good grounds to think it's Higgs, they are not IMO overwhelming ones - Higgs (looks human, much scarring, strong, super fast healing, blonde sideburns & drinks at Gikka's) there still could be someone else. If you recall earlier, deceased great great grandads could be sentient and alive, why do we assume that this general is a humanoid in plain sight - or a dumped faux jager being a jager in plain sight (Vole)? I think we can rule out Othar as being a secret Jager, and Klaus (either human or construct). My vote's on Higgs, based on the reasoning of lj's murgatroyd666: http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/187862.html?thread=8777942#t8777942 . Furthermore, I'm convinced Tarvek knows exactly who he is (as does Otilia / VonPinn / the castle), and is playing up ignorance here because revelation would not be to his advantage. LunaTheophila 15:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I like the idea of this general actually being Dimo - you know him 'the schmort vone' - the other option is that this general cant actuall sit, and is the Castle. .Skyspace 08:49, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Dimo vas detached, remember? He vas asked vy he did not salute. Vyle I like heem, I tink dot heez not zo good as a General. I tink mebbe dis unseen General vill be a new character. -- Billy Catringer 10:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::If Dimo is the "secret General", then he ranks Gkika, likely, & is not required to stand when she approaches. Indeed, she is required to salute first.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I just like how Zog always gets to the important issues so quickly. Heh! Der Heterodyne gots TWO boyfriends! AndyAB99 12:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) My first reaction on reading this page was, "Oh, goody! Just what this story needs - another mystery." --William Ansley 15:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Neither Dimo nor Jenka can be the Jaegergeneral. Process of elimination rules them out. Jenka rode off to "get instructions" and "deliver messages" after the whole ZumZum thing. Dimo did not get a message, Jenka was delivering a message. To who would a message about a living Heterodyne go to, except a Jaegergeneral? So, both Dimo & Jenka are O*U*T---OUT!--Bosda Di'Chi 15:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : uhmmm, why would dimo need a message if he was one of those that discovered agatha? also, if the missing general is so secretive, his/her identity (false and/or real) may not be common knowledge and the other generals may be covering up for him/her, i.e. not treating him/her as a general in public. Finn MacCool 20:55, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : Mebbe his neck was stiff?